


love like this

by alligat0r



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligat0r/pseuds/alligat0r
Summary: "i want to try something.”he stopped and let changkyun pull his fingers back out of the slick heat of his mouth.“what is it that you want to try, love?”aka changkyun has an idea and oh, does wonho love it.ft. changkyun's painted nails and a tongue piercing





	love like this

wonho could not believe his eyes when he saw it. had changkyun actually painted his nails? black? he gulped, his eyes roaming over his boyfriend’s hands once more. the kid was apparently not fucking around anymore. wonho shook his head, trying to will the thought of sucking on those slender fingers away but to no avail. god, he needed a break.

changkyun, all innocent in his ridiculously big pink hoodie, calmly waited until his nails had dried so that he could keep playing that video game he and kihyun had been playing for hours and that wonho could not care less about at this moment. he just knew that changkyun had seen him stare just now. shifting uncomfortably in an attempt to hide the semi he was already sporting, he hoped changkyun would stop playing soon or else he felt he might implode. he really was so, so gone for him.

“i’m gonna call it a day and go to bed, y’all. good night,” he said, getting up to head to the bedroom he shared with changkyun. an echo of five “good night”s followed and when he opened the door to his room, he realized changkyun was following right behind him.  
as soon as the door closed behind them, wonho pressed him against it and kissed his jaw, his neck, nibbed on the shell of his ear, and whispered: “do you know how fucking hot you look with your nails painted like that? i could barely contain myself when i saw it and you were pretending not to notice my struggles, you little fucker.” 

wonho chuckled at changkyun’s blushing cheeks and kissed him slowly, enjoying the warmth of the other’s tongue against his lower lip until he opened up and let him in, all tongue and teeth now and growing more desperate with each second. he gasped when their tongues met and outright moaned at how filthy changkyun’s tongue piercing felt, how filthy it looked when they parted to take a breath only to dive back in a second later. he gripped changkyun’s waist, pulling him even closer against his hips.

changkyun broke the kiss.

“if you like my fingers as much as you claim you do, why don’t you suck on them?”  
wonho blushed and gaped.

then, tentatively, he took two of changkyun’s fingers between his lips and sucked, the sounds obscene and going straight to the ever-growing heat in both their bellies. he heard changkyun hiss and grinned around his fingers, sucking even harder. 

“w-wonho, i want to try something.”  
he stopped and let changkyun pull his fingers back out of the slick heat of his mouth.  
“what is it that you want to try, love?”  
changkyun looked at the floor, seemingly trying to find the right words to voice his wish. wonho took his beautiful hands in his and slowly kissed each knuckle until he felt him relax bit by bit.

quietly, changkyun uttered: “i want to fuck you.”

wonho felt his head swirl and unconsciously ground down on changkyun’s thigh.  
“shit, love. yeah, let’s- let’s try that. i’ll guide you, if that’s what you want me to do.”

“we’ll see.”  
he felt changkyun smirk against his lips as they began to kiss again, their tongues moving against each other heatedly. there was no rhyme to how they moved. time moved too quick and too slow. hands explored—sliding and slipping and gripping and grabbing and pulling. it was a combined feeling of anticipation and desire, of rush and wait. while wonho wanted nothing more than to make this last for as long as possible, he also couldn’t wait to feel changkyun inside of him. just the thought of it made him groan.

they had never done this before, wonho always having been the one to fuck changkyun until he was a moaning mess, coming all over himself. it had been like that right from the start.  
he finally let his hands slip underneath changkyun’s hoodie, his fingers skimming along the hem of the material for a second, admiring the way the younger one’s breath hitched. wonho sighed, grabbing the hoodie in his hands and pushing it upwards, revealing the perfect smooth skin of changkyun’s belly and chest. 

“i know i’ve seen you naked countless times but i don’t think i’ll ever be able to take my eyes off you.”, wonho said as he put both of his hands onto changkyun’s torso, gulping as the other one arched his back into the touch, mewling at the compliment. wonho couldn’t believe how hot and soft changkyun’s skin was. he longed to reveal even more of it, to take changkyun the way he had taken him so many times in the past, but he knew that tonight, it wasn’t his turn to take but to be taken. the heat in his belly grew.

hands curled around his waist, and changkyun leaned into him again, capturing his lips in a kiss that grew more heated by the second. changkyun then took off wonho’s shirt and kissed his neck, letting his piercing run over his pulse point excruciatingly slowly, making the bigger one squirm from the sensation. he threw his head back and moaned, grinding his hips against changkyun’s, silently willing him to just finally fucking move on. 

he felt changkyun palm his crotch through his sweatpants and, in dire need for friction, bucked into the touch. he feared he might come in his pants like a teenage boy and sighed, a whispered “changkyun, please” escaping his lips. the younger one stopped sucking on his neck and looked at him, smirking. 

“get rid of the pants, love, and get on the bed.”

wonho quickly undressed, leaving his sweatpants on the floor and climbed onto the bed. changkyun followed him instantly, reaching for wonho’s underwear and pulling them away from his hips. changkyun’s shorts, those fucking shorts, and underwear followed suit. he pushed wonho’s knees apart and moved between them.  
“wonho, do you really want this?”, he asked, unsure if his boyfriend was still after the same thing as he was. wonho nodded. “yes, i want this. want you to fuck me, changkyun. fuck me so good i can’t walk tomorrow.”

changkyun groaned, nodded and kissed wonho’s left nipple, sucking on it until it stood erect. he took wonho’s cock in his hand then and began to stroke him slowly, now focusing on the other nipple with his mouth. he stopped when he wonho started twisting a hand in his hair, pulling his head up. “i’m not gonna last long if you keep doing this. let me get the lube.” changkyun grinned and kept stroking wonho’s cock while the other fumbled through his drawer. when he retreated, he took a moment to look at changkyun’s hand, wrapped around his length, his nails all black and stained with pre-come. it looked so goddamn hot. he all but shoved the bottle in changkyun’s hand. “please, for the love of fuck, hurry up, you fucking tease or i’ll come all over your fingers.”

changkyun chuckled and poured some of the cold liquid onto the tips of his nervously shaking fingers. if he was nervous about this before, he was absolutely terrified now. the last thing he wanted to do was hurt wonho and seeing as he had never fucked – or even fingered - another man before, he was sure his inexperience was showing.

he circled wonho’s entrance with his index messily, making him moan throatily when he finally entered with the first knuckle.  
“is this okay? please tell me if you need me to stop, if i’m hurting you or if-“  
“relax, changkyun,” wonho said, playing with changkyun’s hair. “why are you so nervous? you’re not hurting me, i promise, love. just keep going, please. it feels good.”  
he breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves when he realized wonho liked what he was doing.  
changkyun worked his index finger into him until he felt wonho relax. 

“another one?” he asked.

“another one.” wonho answered.

wonho was failing to catch his breath. he was trying, but changkyun was now sliding two slick, almost confident fingers all the way into him and then almost all the way out, and-  
“fuck,” wonho groaned and changkyun gave a sudden twist of his fingers that made wonho’s vision spark. He felt like he was going insane just from those pretty fingers.

changkyun’s sharp teeth then caught onto the curve of wonho’s ear, and he had to grit his teeth to stop a needy, desperate whimper from escaping his lips. he enjoyed this almost too much. he was not sure if he wanted changkyun to go faster, harder, or if he wanted this, slow and indulgent, body revved up and feeling everything. He could feel the tension in his muscles, his back and his legs, squeezing around changkyun’s fingers to eke out every shiver of sensation, grinding against them weakly in between pants and fisting his hands in the sheets when changkyun gripped his cock again, stroking at a faster pace than before.  
wonho squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to beg desperately. he could let him know how much he loved this afterwards when he wasn’t about to climax from just the stimulation of two simple fingers and his lover’s quiet sighs against his neck, his breath warm where it met wonho’s skin.

“do you want me to go slower?” changkyun asked, the deep velvet sound rumbling across the skin near wonho’s ear leaving a path of goosebumps.  
“n-no, for the love of god,” he managed, his voice high and reedy and broken. 

the mattress shuddered and there was a huff of breath against the shell of his ear. changkyun was laughing at him.

however, it was a little hard to care about that when changkyun’s fingers kept sliding deeper and retreating, unstoppable as the tide, so slow that it drove wonho insane.  
he shifted on the cotton sheets, sweat dripping down his temples, and looked out of the window for a small moment. 

the sun had started to set outside, retreating downwards to hide between the hills again and casting warm orange hues all across the sky. the shadows that played on the walls, played on one side of changkyun’s face, grew with each passing moment and would soon completely engulf them.

wonho did not dare to look away from changkyun’s face, admiring the way he kneeled in between his big thighs, working hard to make him feel good.  
and, god, did he succeed.

he reached out blindly, got a hand on changkyun’s shoulder, gripped it, feeling his climax advancing at a fast pace. he didn’t want this to be over, not yet, so he tried to think of something else - like his chemistry teacher from middle school or his grandmother. anything other than the sounds emitting from the both of them and how changkyun made him feel so, so exceptionally good.

like not swallowing when someone tells you not to, as soon as wonho tried to think about something other than changkyun – changkyun’s fingers smooth inside him, changkyun’s dark eyes looking down at him, changkyun’s parted lips and, god, changkyun’s tongue piercing flashing up in the sundown lights when he licked his lips in concentration - he couldn’t. his mind went blank. he moaned loudly, throwing his head back onto the pillow and came in spurts, staining his stomach and changkyun’s delicate hand.

“fuck, changkyun, what the-“, he panted breathlessly once he had managed to calm down, running a hand through his hair slowly. “you’re so good at this. made me come so early with your pretty fingers, love. now come on, fill me up. i can’t wait.”  
changkyun removed his fingers, blushing at the praise. unable to ignore his own need any longer, he shifted a little until he was fully hovering above wonho. their gazes met and wonho couldn’t help but marvel at changkyun’s heated golden skin - coated by a tiny layer of sweat, his pink cheeks and blown pupils, the way he was leaking on wonho’s belly and the way he panted heavily with lust.

“you really, really want to do this?” changkyun asked nervously, stroking lube over his erection.  
“yes, yes, i really, really want this.”  
changkyun gripped wonho’s thighs and pushed them apart, then gripped his own length and guided his tip against wonho’s entrance. he inhaled deeply, licking his lips nervously. wonho reassuringly engulfed his right hand with his own and waited until he was ready.  
changkyun pushed forward, the head of his cock slipping past the ring of muscles, and wonho moaned hoarsely. it took all of the changkyun’s restraint not to slam his hips forward and bury himself in the tight heat, took all of his restraint not to come right then and there.  
wonho’s back arched as changkyun pushed in slowly, steadily stretching him, filling him up until his pelvis met his ass. wonho was well aware of the sounds leaving his mouth, the high-pitched moans, low grunts and lots of curses. he had always been the more vocal type, only ever rivalled by his boyfriend who loved to whine and sigh and mewl.

changkyun then began to give a few short, slow, experimental thrusts into wonho who - not used to the intrusion, that particular brand of pleasant discomfort – grimaced. changkyun went slower until he felt wonho relax, then he picked up his pace, his free hand gripping wonho’s hips, holding onto him tightly as he slid his pelvis back. he stopped with the tip still sheathed and pushed forward again, quicker than he had before, and repeated the action again and again and again. wonho responded immediately, rocking his own hips back and forth in rhythm with changkyun’s, an unspoken sign that he wanted, needed, changkyun to move faster. changkyun understood and gave him what he wanted, his face a picture of drunk-like lust, lips parted and breathy sighs emitting. wonho knew he was being watched for reactions and started sighing softly, digging his nails into changkyun’s shoulder all the while ignoring how his heart skipped a beat here and there when his lover looked at him fondly to ensure he was still on board with everything that happened. he felt so cared for, so loved that it made his chest swell. 

changkyun squeezed wonho’s hand where it lay next to his shoulder and hung his head low, enjoying the way wonho trusted him, the way he was completely at his mercy. the latter was moaning loudly, too lost in the ecstasy of the friction and the heat when he felt his lover’s teeth and lips at his neck, zeroing in on a spot like he’s just been waiting to mark it. wonho groaned his approval and revealed more of his neck, giving him access to the sensitive flesh.  
when changkyun finally wrapped his hand around his cock, nibbling at the shell of his ear at the same time, wonho could feel another orgasm approaching quickly. changkyun kissed him then, owning his mouth with passion and wonho’s hips thrust forward into the hand that was continuously jerking him off. he moaned loudly when he spotted the delicate fingers wrapped around his length, pumping in time with changkyun’s thrusts.

“touch yourself for me, darling. i want to go faster.”  
so wonho did.

as soon as changkyun was able to support his weight evenly on his elbows, his thrusts grew quicker and deeper, hitting wonho in all the right places.  
he screwed his eyes shut and moaned against changkyun’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip when the younger one shifted. the new angle had him hit his prostate with each snap of his hips and wonho brought a hand up to hold on to changkyun’s shoulder, his blunt nails digging into the flesh and he realized a little too late that he was breaking the skin near the tattoo.  
wonho quickly removed his hand to caress the tiny crescent shaped wounds when changkyun shook his head and uttered: “i like it when you hurt me. scratch at me all you want, love. i know you’d never seriously hurt me. i trust you.”  
wonho arched his back again, panting into changkyun’s mouth and clawed at his upper arms, leaving red scratches on the pale skin. 

“fuck, wonho, you have no idea how long i’ve thought about this. you’re taking me so well. and the sounds you’re making-“ at that, wonho moaned.  
“i’m gonna come, kyun. i’m gonna-“ another moan, this time breathless and throaty. suddenly speaking was no longer an option and then breathing was no longer an option and then thinking was no longer an option; he was floating, the whole world had gone white, oh how beautiful, and then he was exploding, disembling into millions of electric white sparks shooting in every direction and melting back into the complete whiteness, leaving him a numb mess somewhere in the eternity of the moment, his back arching, hands fumbling to find friction on changkyun’s warm skin, spilling all over himself yet again. 

changkyun kept fucking into him mercilessly, racing towards his own release.  
after several hard thrusts changkyun finally came, grinding his body against the other, his forehead pressed against wonho’s, teeth clenched to stifle his cries. he felt like he was coming for hours and when the white bliss began to ebb away, he felt powerless, spineless, like pudding. he lay down on wonho’s big torso, his softening cock slipping out, too tired to care about the mess he'd made of the other. he sighed quietly and kissed wonho lazily, their lips merely brushing against each other as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms. 

after they’ve calmed down and caught their breaths, changkyun slid off him and silently manhandled wonho onto his side, cuddling up to his chest, grinning like a fool in love.  
he could feel wonho nuzzling his nose against his nape. “didn’t know my baby boy had it in him to fuck me like this. you were absolutely breathtaking, darling. i definitely want us to do it like this more often.”

changkyun giggled, snuggling even closer against his boyfriend. “i’m glad you liked it. i liked it, too, by the way.”, he said. “now i really want to sleep though. i didn’t know it was that exhausting to top someone.”  
wonho laughed. “just because i was the one being penetrated does not mean you were the one topping. but nice try.”  
changkyun nudged his elbow against wonho’s side, pouting.


End file.
